


Fantastic Gays and Where To Find Them

by Ginny_Lovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Genderfluid Harry, Multi, Trans Bill Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/Ginny_Lovegood
Summary: Draco, Luna, Ginny, and Harry are fantastic gays who are living together while in university.Eventual Drarry and Linny. We're going to alternate between Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Luna's perspectives, with a bit more of a focus on Harry and Ginny.Formerly named "(to be changed later)".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Preface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it gets better. And Longer.

Ginny Weasley stared at the package waiting for her on her front steps. It was from her dream school. She picked up the package and ripped it open.

"I'm in!" She squealed.

Just as she stepped inside her house, her phone rang. It was her best friend Harry.

"I got in!" Ginny said as soon as Harry picked up the phone.


	2. And everything worked out so good (Ginny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny arrives at Hogwarts, and meets Harry, Draco, and Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how to name these things. This was in google docs as "well" so the title is an improvement! 😉
> 
> (Title White Teeth Teens, Lorde)

Ginny brushed the last red hair out of her face as she stared into the old mirror that she had had as long as she could remember. That all changed now, because Ginny had just been awarded the Rolanda Hooch scholarship for outstanding female sports achievement. Ginny had never heard of Rolanda Hooch, but according to the letter that came with the scholarship, she was the first woman to coach at Hogwarts University. Hogwarts Uni was the school Ginny had wanted to go to ever since her older brother, Bill, had graduated. Ginny was going to major in journalism, as well as being on the school football (soccer) team.

 _You can do this, Weasley._ Ginny told herself. _You won this award. You got into Hogwarts Uni. You deserve this opportunity._ She took a deep breath. And she walked out of the bathroom, and ran into her bedroom. She burst into tears.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHERE ARE-" Ginny's mother, Molly, ran up the stairs, and then stopped when she realized her daughter was not taking ages in the bathroom and was, in fact, sobbing in her bedroom. "Oh, Gin, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't belong at Hogwarts." Cried Ginny. "It's just going to be a bunch of rich kids. I'm going to be the poor kid who wants to follow some silly dream! Everyone's gonna feel sorry for me! That's not what i want!"

"Ginerva, listen to me." Said Molly. 

"Don't call me Ginerva." Ginny rolled her eyes. Molly chuckled.

"Harry's gonna be there, and you are going to room together. So at least you'll have a friend! And besides, you are the smartest person I have ever met. They aren't gonna feel sorry for you, you're gonna feel sorry for them!" Said Molly.

"You are my mother. It is figuratively the law for you to say that!" Ginny countered.

"Figuratively? Don't you mean literally?" Molly raised her eyebrows.

"No, I don't mean literally." Ginny smirked.

"That-"

"Smartest Person You know, remember?" Ginny stuck out her tongue at her mother.

"Fine. Let's get going. You need to get to Hogwarts!"

***

"Love You!" Molly said, blowing Ginny a kiss. "Are you sure you don't want help getting to Harry? Or I can take your bags, or help you get settled in, or-"

"Mom!" Ginny cried. "I am fine!"

She threw her duffel bag over her shoulder, and she grabbed the handle of her roll-suitcase. She slung a pillow over the other shoulder, and waved as Molly Weasley rolled out of the parking lot in her SUV.

Ginny picked up her cell and sent a quick message to Harry Potter.

> **harry im rite outside the south wing  
>  where r u and wheres our dorm ******
> 
> ****_Gin! ill meet u there do u no where the 3 broomsticks coffee bar is_ ** **
> 
> ******no, i just got here** ** **
> 
> ****_well our new apartment is there_ ** **
> 
> ******wut we were going to dorm** ** **

**  
******  
  
  


Just as Ginny finished sending the message, she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Aah!" She screamed. 

She saw the beaming face of her friend Harry. 

"Very funny, Harry." Ginny glared at her friend. 

“Gin! Hello!” Harry smiled. “She/her today, please.” 

After giving Harry a quick one-armed hug, Ginny stared her right in the eye. 

"Why on Earth are we going to live in an apartment? And above a coffee shop??" 

"Well, just as I was about to make the first deposit on our dorm room, this really cute guy with this perfect blond hair and-" 

"Just get to the point." Ginny interrupted. 

"Well, the cute guy, Draco, explained that he and his neighbour, Luna, had two other people who were going to room with them, but then one of them decided to go to another school, and the other died in a car accident. He was really worried because if they didn't have at least three tenants they couldn't pay for the coffee shop rooms. So I told him we could do it!" 

***

Harry pointed at a quaint brick building with a beautiful mural on the side, of a bunch of children in colourful scarves fighting a guy with no nose. On the front was a sign that said "The Three Broomsticks." Underneath the sign was a big door that was currently propped open. "Home Sweet Home." Harry said as she and Ginny got out of Harry's car and walked into the Three Broomsticks. 

"Um, hello?" Ginny spoke up timidly. A man was sitting behind the counter who had chin-length black hair. He was glaring at them. 

"To what do I owe this... **pleasure?"** The man spoke in a cruel, calculating tone. 

"We're the tenants." Harry fiddled with her glasses. 

"Ah." The man, if it was possible, looked even scarier. "I'm Severus Snape. Here-" He handed them each a bronze key and a silver key. "-are the keys to the apartment and the coffee shop. You can get to the apartment up those stairs, but the door to the apartment is actually around the non-mural side. You will take that door during coffee shop hours. You can have parties, but not one foot in my shop unless you have permission." 

"Sounds good." Ginny said. "I'm Ginny, and this is Harry." 

"Very Well. Draco and his acquaintance are upstairs." Said Snape. "In the apartment." 

Ginny and Harry walked out of the coffee shop and around the other side of the building. There was a staircase running up the side of the building, that stopped at approximately where the second story was. There was a door at the end of the staircase. Harry quickly grabbed her stuff from her car as Ginny waited patiently. When Harry had all her stuff out of the car, they both staggered up the staircase. 

Just as Ginny finished rapping her knuckles on the oak wood of the door, it flung open. 

"Hello Harry! Are you our new roommates?" A blond boy who Ginny assumed was Draco said eagerly as Harry blushed. 

"Yeah." Harry smiled. 

"Don't just stand there! Come in!" As Harry and Ginny walked into the apartment, Draco stuck his head into another room. "Lu, our roommates are here!" 

Draco and a beautiful girl with stunning blue eyes and light blonde hair walked into the hallway. 

"Harry!" Ginny whispered. "You never said the girl was cute!" Harry winked knowingly as Draco and the girl walked up to them. 

"I'm Luna!" Said the girl, holding out her hand. "She/her, please." Harry let out a sigh of relief. If you introduced yourself with your pronouns, you weren't going to be as phobic, Harry had found. 

"I'm Harry. No, that's Harry. I'm Draco. No, I'm Ginny." Ginny stammered as Luna shook her hand. Luna let out a light laugh. "She/her as well." 

"I'm Draco." Said Draco. "He/him." 

"I'm Harry. I'm genderfluid, and I prefer different pronouns depending on the day. Right now I am using she/her, so please ask me at the start of the day." 

"Alright!" Draco said, grinning happily. "Ginny, would you mind rooming with Luna? There are four bedrooms, but when the last person moved in, they put in kitchen equipment. Before you would go down to the coffee shop." 

"I would love to! This is a huge apartment." Ginny said, nudging Harry. 

"Well, when they built the coffee shop, the owner had three kids and a wife. The kids' grandparents also lived with them, so they made a set of two rooms behind the kitchen downstairs, where Snape lives now. You and Luna live in the parents' room, I live in the older child's room, and Harry lives in a slightly closet-like space, sorry!" Draco explains. 

Ginny looked around. They were in a room with a couch and a TV. On one side was the hallway Luna had come out of, and Ginny could see two bedrooms facing each other, and a closet-like space on the end. On the other side of the TV room was a kitchen space with an island with four seats around it. 

"Let's get you settled!" Draco smiled. 

***

Ginny stared at the ceiling in her and Luna's bedroom from where she was lying on a bed. Ginny smiled. She was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is so hard to type, I kept typing HArry and Hatry! 
> 
> Please comment!


	3. Harry is suddenly a fan of basketball, and they try to eat lunch (Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry didn’t really like watching basketball, until he realized the cute guy did. And, they eat ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the first chapter I’m writing. As you might’ve realized, two authors are writing this fic!  
> As a warning, there’s probably differences in our writing styles.  
> Also, we like different ships, so we’ll each focus on a different one.  
> Please enjoy this chapter!

Harry sighed. She wasn’t the best at organizing, so her suitcase was a mess. She’d sort of just stuffed everything in and hoped for the best. She’d already put a couple changes of day clothes and pajamas in the drawers and taken out her toothbrush and toothpaste. 

  
_Eh, it’s all I really need out immediately, right?_

Harry’s logic disagreed, but she ignored it. Right now, she was more interested in talking to that cute guy anyway. 

She shoved her suitcase under her bed. No one else needed to know what a mess her suitcase was.

She took a deep breath, smoothed her shirt, and left her room.

—~—~—~—~

“Hey, Harry. You ok?”

Harry had been focusing so hard on figuring out what to say to Draco that she didn’t notice him sitting on the couch and looking at him.

Harry could feel the blood rushing to her face. “Um, yeah.” Harry avoided Draco’s eyes for a second, then looked at him. “I guess I was just distracted.”

Draco smiled at her, seemingly unaware of how nervous she was. “You know, you were really fast unpacking. Do you have any secrets?” he asked playfully. 

“No, I guess it’s just a talent,” Harry said, looking anywhere but at Draco. 

Harry sat down on the couch next to Draco. If she was next to him, she wouldn’t have to worry about eye contact. “So, what are you watching?”

“I was just about to try to find a sports channel. I was going to see if there’s any basketball on.”

“Um, I like basketball too. It’s... it’s my favorite sport to watch.”   
  
Luckily for Harry, Draco was too distracted by flipping through channels to notice Harry’s obvious lie.

“What team is your favorite?” _Damn it, what have I done? I don’t think I’ve watched basketball outside the Olympics._

”Um... I guess I like all of them.” 

“You must have a favorite.”

”Well, I’m sorry to disappoint. I really don’t have one.” Harry laughed a bit. She was already a little more comfortable around Draco.

”Oh, here’s a sports channel. Lucky us, basketball’s on.” Draco got up and set the television remote on the TV stand, then leaned back on the couch and watched.   
  
Harry awkwardly attempted to look as relaxed as Draco, leaning back as well and crossing her legs, putting one hand behind her head.

Draco and Harry sat like that for about fifteen minutes, Draco occasionally saying something about the game and Harry agreeing.  
  
—~—~—~—~

Eventually, Ginny finished packing and left her room, sitting on the couch by Harry. 

“There’s no way you finished unpacking before me.”

“I just tried to go quickly, okay?”

Harry glanced at Draco. Seeing he was looking at the television, she whispered to Ginny. “I just wanted to talk to Draco, okay?”

Ginny smiled. She mouthed “I knew you liked him.” 

“Shut up,” Harry mouthed back.

Luna joined them on the small couch a few minutes later, squeezing in between Draco and Ginny. “C’mon, Draco. You’re the only one who wants to watch basketball.”

Draco started to protest, but Luna rolled her eyes and took the TV remote from the television stand. She shut off the television. “It’s lunchtime, we should figure out something to eat.”

Harry pulled out her phone. She googled “food nearby”.

”There’s a Taco Bell ten blocks away,” she reported.

”That sounds good,” Ginny said.

”I’m fine with that,” Draco added.

”That sounds lovely,” Luna agreed.

”We’re going to Taco Bell.” Ginny affirmed.

—~—~—~—~

”Why didn’t we look at the weather before deciding to walk to Taco Bell?” Draco exclaimed. 

“It’s not that bad. Let’s just all change into some drier clothes. I think there’s some instant ramen somewhere in the kitchen,” Luna told everyone.

—~—~—~—~

Draco and Harry sat on the couch watching basketball while Ginny and Luna shared Ginny’s earbuds and watched Netflix on Luna’s phone, all of them eating ramen out of styrofoam cups.   
  
“Honestly, this is almost better than if we had gotten Taco Bell,” Draco admitted.

Harry looked over at Draco and laughed. “Yeah, I think it might be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, hopefully that was tolerably good. Leave a kudos if you liked it, and leave a comment if you want. Constructive criticism is both welcomed and appreciated. Sorry if Luna is a little (or a lot) out of character. I never really paid much attention to her when I read the books, honestly.  
> -Cecil


	4. A heart to heart(Ginny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gin and Harry gush about their adorable roommates, and come up with plans for Ginny and Harry to win the hearts of Draco and Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol that chapter was so much better than mine....
> 
> In this chapter there will be: More Trash! With a guest star of... "That's not how the characters should be written."

"Good Morning!" Ginny said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hi Luna!"

Harry wiggled their eyebrows at Ginny suggestively. Ginny glared in response.

"They/them today, please." Harry smiled sweetly. "You and Luna seem to have hit it off!" Ginny turned up her glare intensity two notches.

"Oh, shut up, Harry." Ginny stuck out her tongue at Harry.

"Why? That's not very nice, Ginny!" Luna said, as socially unobservant as ever.

"Harry is teasing Ginny, Lu." Said Draco as he snuck into the room, somehow carrying a hot latte even though he hadn't been down to the kitchen. "Good job, Harry!"

Harry blushed, Ginny's turn to waggle her eyebrows.

"Me and Lu go out to coffee together every Tuesday Morning at 10, so we'll be downstairs having coffee. We should be back by 12. You don't need to make lunch, Luna's friend Neville is bringing over leftovers." Draco instructed.

"We should do that, Harry. There are a few _things_ I'd like to _ask_ you about-" Ginny narrowly avoided Harry's kick.

"Sounds like a plan, _Ginerva._ " Harry responded through gritted teeth.

"Ginerva!" Said Luna. "What a pretty name!"

"Ginny doesn't think so." Said Harry. "She hates it when anyone uses that-"

"I like the way you say it, Luna." Ginny said as she and Luna both burst into brilliant shades of red. Draco and Harry shared a "They-are-the-most-unobservant-people-to-ever-walk-this-planet" look.

And it was true, except when compared to Harry and Draco themselves. 

***

Luna waved one last time at Ginny before Draco dragged her out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them with a quick "Coffee Time!" 

"Oh my gosh, Harry, do you see how perfect that hair is? And how beautiful her eyes are??? My gosh, their the color of the ocean..." Swooned Ginny as soon as Luna and Draco were our of earshot. 

"Someone's in Love.." Harry answered, winking. 

"Shut up Harry, you're just as bad with Draco-" Ginny said quickly. 

"Glad you mentioned Draco, Ginny. Did I ever tell you that he has beautiful hair? It's blond, perfect, cute-"

Suddenly a timer went off on Ginny's phone. 

"What's that?" Asked Harry. 

"You only get 10 seconds to gush about your crush before it gets too weird." Ginny replied, admiring her fingernails. 

"Is it really a crush if you want to be in a relationship with them?" Started Harry. 

"Yes." 

"I'm going to start as Draco's friend, y'know? And then I will get him to have feelings for me. Eventually. After Draco gets brutally rejected by- Bruce, that sounds right- Harry will swoop in and save the day!" 

"Uh Huh. So why do you Suddenly like basketball?" Ginny inquired. 

"Same reason you prefer, quite suddenly I might add, Netflix over basketball!" 

"Well, at least I have a plan." Ginny grinned. "For some reason she is going to pretend to be my girlfriend - like Bill's wedding or something - and then Ginny will 'Swoop in and save the day!' " 

"Bet I can get Draco before you can get Luna." Harry smirked. 

"You're on!" Declared Ginny. She would of said more, but at that moment Luna and Draco burst in. Ginny and Harry started to stammer something about coffee. God, she and Harry were hopeless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently spellcheck does not recognize "snuck" as a word.
> 
> Please leave Kudos/Comments/Constructive Criticism!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, it is 12:07 AM and I cannot sleep.


	5. The One Where Draco and Luna Make a Deal (Draco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the vein of last chapter, but with more coffee. Takes place during the last chapter.

“I already have this latte, do you want to get something?” Draco asked.

”Yeah, why don’t you find a table while I get a drink?”

Draco nodded and looked around for a table. It was busier today than last week, probably because school was starting soon but not quite yet. He spotted a table in the back and walked to it, sitting down. He tapped his foot as he watched Luna come over. “What did you get?” he asked. “A café mocha,” Luna answered, sitting down.

Luna leaned towards him across the table and smiled. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you’ve been looking at Harry.”

Draco smirked and leaned towards her. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you’ve been looking at Ginny.”

Luna leaned back again, taking a sip of her coffee. “You know, I think Harry likes you.”

Draco blushed a bit. “No way.”

”Yes way. I think they were just pretending to like basketball because you like it.”

Draco laughed. “They don’t like me. However, I’m sure that Ginny likes you.”

”She is so pretty. There’s no way she could like me.”

”Eh, I don’t know. I’ve seen the way she’s been looking at you.”

”Stop trying to change the subject. You have to tell Harry you like them back, and that you know they don’t like basketball. You’re essentially forcing them to sit through basketball games with you.”

”Shut up. They like basketball, they don’t like me. End of story.”

”Ok, what if... what if I can prove Harry likes you, and that they don’t like basketball? Then will you tell them you like them and stop making them watch basketball with you?”  
  
”Fine. But I don’t think Ginny likes those stupid... what do you call them.. _dramedies_ on Netflix you watch with her. If I can prove she likes you and hates Netflix, will you tell her you like her and stop essentially forcing her to watch Netflix?”

”Deal.”

They both went silent, planning their strategies. They didn’t say it out loud, but they both knew that this was now a competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. At the very least, I hope this didn’t make you physically ill. Comment and Kudos if you’d like, and maybe bookmark or subscribe because there’s more to come.  
> -Cecil


	6. The Night Terrors (Ginny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has nightmares. Ginny comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing this at 7 AM and not 12 like last time...
> 
> Trigger Warning: Night Terrors, Small Mention of Death (Luna's Mother)

"See you in the Morning!" Ginny said as Harry walked out of her and Luna's room. They had been talking to Ginny. Luna seemed to be crocheting something which looked like a cross between a dress and a hat, but she put that down.

"Night, Luna."

"G'night Ginny."

***

Ginny was awoken to the sound of someone panting loudly and saying "Not Mom. No, you can't-" and then screaming, but it sounded muffled.

She pulled on her dressing gown [Do you people call it a robe?] and slippers. She slowly walked closer to the sound. It seemed to be coming from Luna.

Just as Ginny reached the bed, Luna started to scream, still muffled. Ginny pulled Luna's blanket off her head. Luna's head was pushed into the pillow, so that if she screamed, no one could hear her. Ginny sighed, and pushed Luna onto her side. 

"Wake up, Luna." Ginny shook the tiny body.

Luna woke up, shaking and screaming.

"It's okay, Luna. You are safe. You are at Hogwarts with Ginny, Harry, and Draco." Ginny said, hugging the smaller girl.

Luna started to cry. "Where's mom? WHERE IS SHE?" Luna half-shouted through tears.

Ginny frowned. She squeezed Luna tighter.

After a couple minutes, Luna seemed to realize where she was.

"Was it a dream?" She asked Ginny sleepily.

"Yes." Ginny responded. "It was just a dream."

"Can you sleep with me tonight? You have a comforting aura." Luna said, half-asleep. 

Ginny groaned internally. This was going to be torture, having Luna right there, and knowing it was purely platonic. But she couldn't say no to Luna.

"Okay...?" She responded, unsure.

Luna moved over a little bit. "Here. We'll have to squeeze together a little bit, but I'm sure that won't be a problem."

What was that supposed to mean???

***

Luna fell asleep eventually, but the problem was she fell asleep on Ginny. She used Ginny's stomach as a sort of pillow, and Ginny didn't sleep a wink.

***

Luna didn't have a single nightmare after that.

***

"Good Morning." Said Luna, blushing, as she pulled her head off Ginny's stomach. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, I didn't really mind." Now they both were blushing.

"I have Night Terrors." Luna explained, after an awkward moment. "They are usually about the night my mother died. Except she dies differently every night. But you being there really helped."

"Oh." Said Ginny.

"I didn't get them last night, i don't think. And before that, no one could hear me scream."

"Oh." Ginny repeated.

Just as Luna was about to ask if she could do that more often, Draco shouted "We have PANCAKES!!!" and they both ran to get the biggest one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment/Subscribe/Leave Kudos/Shout our names from the highest building in your town!


	7. It’s getting cold, down here underneath the weather (Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds his old favorite band and they eat pancakes.
> 
> Just a chapter based off my ridiculous love of Robbie Skinner. 
> 
> Trigger warning for swearing in the context of music and one low-intensity swear word outside of that.
> 
> Disclaimer: All the lyrics belong to Cavetown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s favorite artist is Cavecity. Cavecity’s real name is Bobbie Squinner. One of his songs is Lime Boy. Oof.
> 
> This was originally gonna be about Harry’s dysphoria, but that was a difficult topic for me to write about so I just procrastinated it. So, I instead decided to make this chapter instead. And I couldn’t find a way to change the name of Boys Will be Bugs, so I kept the name. 
> 
> Again, TW for swearing!

“WE HAVE PANCAKES!” Harry heard Draco yell from the kitchen.

Harry sighed. He wanted pancakes, but last night he’d found an old band I used to listen to on YouTube. He had been excited to listen to some of their music that morning. Nevertheless, he climbed out of bed, as his love of pancakes surpassed his love of music.

He put on his glasses and stumbled out his door to the kitchen, groaning when he saw that Luna and Ginny has gotten the biggest pancakes. He got a plate and fork from the cupboard and sat down at the table, next to Ginny and across from Draco, spearing a pancake with his fork and carefully lifting it onto his plate. “I didn’t see pancake mix in the cupboard,” Harry commented.

”What makes you think I couldn’t make pancakes from scratch?” Draco asked.

“The coffee shop sells pancakes on special occasions, such as the day before school starts,” Luna told Harry.

Ginny held a bottle out to Harry. “Draco got us caramel sauce for the pancakes.”

He took the bottle and thanked Draco and Ginny. The four of them ate caramel-covered pancakes in silence for a while, then Harry decided to ask them if they knew about Cavecity.   
  
“Have any of you guys heard of that guy, Cavecity?” Harry asked.

Draco’s immediately looked up from his pancakes and smiled. “I love Cavecity! I listened to him all the time in middle school!” He turned to Luna and Ginny. “You guys know Cavecity, right?”

”Oh, I think I know him!” Luna smiled. “There’s that one where the kid is friends with the lime!”

”Cavecity? I think I’ve heard him a couple times at a friend’s house,” Ginny told them.

Draco pulled out his phone and scrolled through his music. “Here’s my favorite, Boys Will Be Bugs.” Music started playing from Draco’s phone.

 _I'm a dumb teen boy  
_ _I eat sticks and rocks and mud_

Draco closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, tapping his foot along to the beat. Harry tapped his fingers on the table and kept eating his pancakes.

_I don't care about the government  
And I really need a hug  
I feel stupid (stupid)  
Ugly (ugly)  
Pretend it doesn't bother me  
I'm not very strong but  
I'll fuck you up if you're mean to bugs_

Harry blinked the tears out of his eyes. This song always made him sad, but he couldn’t ever quite put his finger on why.

_It's getting cold down here underneath the weather_   
_I skipped class to sit with you_   
_I really like your spotty sweater, if_   
_Ladybugs are girls_   
_How do you make kids together?_

Draco opened his eyes to see Harry watching him. Draco ignored it and kept eating his pancakes. Little did he know, Luna had been discreetly recording Harry staring at Draco. 

_What's it like in a female world_   
_I bet it's just so much better_

_I just turned fourteen  
And I think this year I'm gonna be mean  
Don't mess with me, I'm a big boy now and I'm very scary  
I punch my walls, stay out at night, and I do karate  
Don't message me 'cause I won't reply, I wanna make you cry  
Ain't that how its s'posed to be? Though it isn't me  
Boys will be bugs right?  
(Boys will be bugs right?)_

Ginny felt her eyes get a little bit wet. She knew it was about teenage boys, but she felt the same way when she was younger. 

_I'm a dumb teen boy  
All I wanna do is quit  
My mum told me that she's worried  
And I couldn't give a shit  
_

Luna glanced at Ginny, who was staring down at her plate and vigorously blinking. Luna put a hand on Ginny’s shoulder. Ginny looked up at her, surprised, then smiled a bit. Luna nodded and took her hand away, resuming eating pancakes.

_I have friends who understand me  
Their names are spider, beetle, bee  
They don't say much but  
They have always listened to me_

Draco shut off the music and jumped up from his chair. “Hot damn! We’re doing a tour of the labs today, and I forgot about it, I’m 20 minutes late! Sorry guys, bye!”

As the door to the apartment closed behind Draco after he ran to the door and presumably down the stairs, Ginny looked up at the others. “Did he.. did he just say.. ‘hot damn’?”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that. Kudos, comment, do whatever you wanna do. 
> 
> If any of you have ideas for what to change the song title to instead of Boys Will be Bugs, it would be appreciated if you commented them and I’ll edit the fic promptly.
> 
> I’ll probably write more pseudo-songfics later too, so if you have song ideas and ways to warp the names of the song and artist, that would be appreciated as well.


	8. The Competition Just got Heated (Luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing the pace here, this chapter- finally- is from Luna's third person style POV. What is that called? Third Person Limited? 
> 
> Anyway, Luna shows Draco the video of Harry watching him.
> 
> Set a couple of hours after the previous chapter, and Draco has finished the lab stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Swearing. 
> 
> (I feel like a Meteorologist. "Light Swearing with a slight risk of precipitation.")

"DRACO!" Luna called, her blonde hair flying as she frantically searched the book store they were in. She and Draco were collectively shopping for books, and it might not have been the smartest idea, as Draco kept disappearing.

"What is it, Lu? I'm right here, and trying to find my school books! I need something by a 'Professor McGonagall.' " 

"Oh!" Said Luna. "I needed that too. It's over-" She paused and pointed at a short shelf under a window. "-There."

"Thanks." Draco walked over and picked up the book. "Now, did you need me for something?"

"Oh, yes, actually." Luna grinned. "I just wanted to let you know that I am kicking your butt-"

"We're starting college, you can say ass."

"I'm kicking your _ass_ with the whole Harry and Ginny like us competition." Luna said smugly.

"How so? Do you have proof?" Draco tapped his head. "You can't win without proof-"

"I do." 

"Okay. Give me five minutes to pay for my books, and then? It. Is. On."

{}{}

Draco walked out of the bookshop, his hands full of books.

"You need help?" Luna raised her eyebrows into her and-this-is-why-you-and-Harry-are-so-clueless look. Which, when Draco thought about it, didn't seem to match the situation.

"I'm good." Draco almost tripped over his untied shoelace. He was wearing dark green vans, dark green jeans, and a silver button up shirt. Luna was wearing blue converse sneakers with one rainbow lace and one magenta, cyan, and yellow lace- pan colors. She had on a dark blue, sleeveless, dress that went down to her knees, and grey leggings underneath that.

"You don't seem good." Said Luna.

Draco sighed overdramatically. "Can we just see the proof?"

"Ooooh!" Luna fluttered her eyelashes at Draco. "Draco has a crush!"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley-Lovegood."

"Touché."

"So, what's the proof?" Said Draco in order to salvage the conversation.

"A video. Of Harry staring at you." 

"Can I see?" Draco set down his bags on a public bench and sat down.

Wordlessly, Luna typed in her password, opened her camera app, and handed Draco the phone. 

"What on Earth?" Said Draco. All of Luna's photos were pictures of a certain red head.

"Um, you have to scroll down a bit." Said Luna, blushing very hard.

"I don't know." Said Draco. "I have proof you like her."

"That wasn't the competition, Draco! We both know I like her, the question is if she likes me back! Here's the video of Harry. Clearly they are staring at you."

"He's." Draco said automatically.

"What?" Asked Luna.

"While you were too busy staring at your future wife, Harry said he wanted to use he/him today. You and Ginny were making eyes at each other after we finished the music. You and Ginny-" Draco started.

"I get it, just watch the video." Luna rolled her eyes, but internally, she had a meltdown. Future Wife??? It was just a crush! But was it?

{}{}

"Welcome Home." Said Ginny as Luna and Draco walked in the door. Draco set down his books and took them to his bedroom.

"Thanks!" Luna smiled. "I wasn't gone too long."

"I missed you!" Ginny responded.

"Did you really?" Asked Luna hesitantly.

"I did. Furthermore -" Draco picked that moment to walk into the room.

"Wanna watch something?" He asked, settling in on the left side of the couch.

"I'd love to!" Ginny sat down on the other side of the couch. "What's on?"

"Could we keep watching our show?" Asked Luna.

"Sure!" Said Ginny, sounding a little disappointed.

"I'll move-" started Draco.

"No, no." Said Ginny. "Luna can sit in my lap. That is, if she wants-"

"I'd love to!" Luna tried to send a you-move-you're-dead look Draco's way.

And that's how they spent the next couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone ever heard "Wish You Were Here" by Florence and the Machine for Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children? I have that stuck in my head. On repeat.
> 
> We live for comments. We are comment vampires. Please leave kudos/comments/constructive criticism/Subscribe/Bookmark/Put us as your heir in your will!!


	9. Don’t let me see what I am, ‘cause I can’t stand it, no I can’t (Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wasn’t very nice to Harry about being genderfluid on their first day at the university police academy (in their criminal justice program). One person was a little too nice. Draco helps them feel better.
> 
> Trigger warning for dysphoria, implied sex, and mild swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, TW for dysphoria, implied sex, and mild swearing! Stay safe, dear readers.
> 
> Teddy Duchamp from Stand By Me makes a cameo in this as a young adult (I managed to incorporate my major crush on young Corey Feldman into a flipping Harry Potter fic, omg).
> 
> And as a last note, this is how I experience dysphoria, so I apologize if this isn’t relatable to you.

Harry winced at the bright light. They rolled over in bed, then they realized something. They weren’t in their own bed. The bright light was coming from a window. There was a warm body next to them. They shielded their eyes from the sun and thought for a second, before remembering the events of the night before.

Maybe we should back up a bit. Harry had been in her last class of the day, finally in her first police academy class after doing the more boring but necessary ones, like statistics and French. She was really excited, until it came time for her to introduce herself. She did her best to be brave and tell the class about her changing pronouns, but the people in her class weren’t all that respectful. She tried to ignore their whispers and stares, but it was hard. 

However, there was one guy she really liked. Teddy. He was from the U.S., and he had blond hair, square glasses, an aloha shirt, and a vape with green apple flavored CBD hidden in the pocket of his jeans. Teddy was respectful of her pronouns and partnered with her for the trust exercises they did and made funny sarcastic comments. So, of course, Harry had no choice but to ask him out. 

They ate dinner at a local restaurant and went back to Teddy’s dorm room. They hung out, and long story short, Harry had stayed the night.

But now, they were mostly naked in a near stranger’s bed. Harry climbed out of the bed and looked for their clothes. Teddy was still asleep, so they quietly put on their clothes and grabbed their backpack, tiptoeing out of the dorm room. As soon as they left the room, they ran down the hall then down the stairs, anxious to get out for no immediately identifiable reason.

They stood outside the dorm building, gasping for air after running down the stairs and out the door. _Maybe next I need to find a gym around here._

Harry looked around. It was actually pretty nice out there, it was comfortably warm and there were only a few people outside, mostly walking to classes. Harry pulled out their phone. _Damn it, it’s on five percent._

Harry weighed their options. They had deleted Uber and Lyft off their phone the past week after learning Uber and Lyft only operated in a few Scottish cities. They decided that they had to call Draco, because he was the only one with a car.

Harry called Draco, and explained the situation. Draco agreed to pick them up outside the dorm room and take them back to the apartment. Harry waited there, sitting on the grass and looking at the ground, because he knew everyone wouldn’t be kind to a visibly AMAB person wearing feminine clothing.

Harry was so distracted picking at the grass that they didn’t notice Draco rolling up in his 2005 Ford Mustang. Draco rolled down the window and yelled, “Hey Harry!”

Harry looked up and walked over to the car, then got in.   
  
“So.. what happened?”

”Um.. we went to this kinda fancy restaurant, like I told you guys when I texted you last night. Or, not fancy, just like.. not a fast food restaurant? And then.. we went to his place, smoked some weed, and.. I don’t really remember anything past that.”

”Oh, c’mon, you must remember something! How was he?”

”’ _How was he?’_?”

In fact, Harry did remember some things. However, they were just starting to remember what happened, and they were at the moment too horrified that they’d let someone.. see their body like that to talk about it.

They felt uncomfortable with people knowing their assigned sex. They knew they had masculine facial features, but it didn’t necessarily let people know their assigned sex for sure. They just wanted to be themself, a genderfluid person, without people knowing whether they were biologically male, female or intersex. Was that too much to ask?

“Okay, okay. How was the food at that restaurant?”

Harry tried to concentrate on the food and not on the tears welling up in their eyes. “Um.. it was good. The restaurant was called Link’s, I don’t think I told you that when I texted you about it. Um.. I had this mac and cheese with chicken in it, which sounds weird, but it was good.” Harry could feel a lump in their throat, and a warm tear running down their face. Draco glanced at them. 

“Hey, are you ok?”

”I’m fine.”

”You don’t look fine.”

”I just.. don’t like it when people know my.. biological sex. It makes me feel.. I don’t know. Uncomfortable.” Harry sniffed, looking down at their feet.

”Can I do anything to help?”

”Just respect my pronouns, but you’re already doing that.”

”Ok,” Draco said, and he didn’t say anything else.

They were silent for about a minute, before Harry spoke up again. “Actually, can I.. can I just. Talk to you?”

”Um, yeah, sure.”

”I hate this whole.. being trans thing. I hate it. Because it makes me.. hate myself. I just wish I could be cis, and not have to deal with dysphoria and people thinking genderfluidity is fake. I just hate it. I hate my body for looking so goddamn masculine, and my voice, and sometimes I think I’m just a stupid confused trans girl or cis guy or something.” Harry was in tears, looking out the window to keep Draco from seeing how upset they were.

Draco put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “It’s ok. I know people can be rude about it, it’s just.. they weren’t raised to know about things like that, and new things can make people uncomfortable.”

Harry sniffed. “Thanks, that was nice. And thanks for letting me vent. Thanks.”

”Anytime, Har.”

Harry took a deep breath and wiped the tears off their face. “Do you wanna have a coffee? My Thursday classes are all in the afternoon, so..”

”Sure, mine are too. But, you never answered my question from earlier. How was that Teddy guy?”

Harry giggled. “Really good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, is the difference between my and Ginny_Lovegood’s writing super noticeable? Leave a comment, because I am actually pretty curious.


	10. Professor Fleur and the Gayblet of Coffee (Ginny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Harry and Gin have their first class together. Needless to say, the professor is a bit.. quirky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not surprised that in our last edition, Cec managed to weasel Teddy Douchebag (as I call him) into our story, as they have a huuuuge obsession with Teddy.

"Harry?" Said Ginny. She had just whammed into them walking into her next class.

"Ginny?" Harry responded with equal surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"Going to my Gender Studies class, idiot." Ginny smiled. "And you?"

"Same. But we checked our schedules and we didn't have any classes together-"

"Ey took over for Madame Trelawney. Eet was decided she didn't really follow the curriculum." Said a vaguely French sounding voice. "Why don't you take your seats, then we'll begin."

Harry and Ginny sat next to a brunette girl from one of Ginny's other classes. Her name was Hermione, and the three of them hit it off almost immediately. Hermione was very smart, and very eager to share what she had learned.

"Ey am Professor Delacour, but you can call me Professor Fleur. Ey use she/her pronouns. Please go around and introduce yourselves. What eez your favorite class so far? " Said the Professor. A couple kids rolled their eyes, but under Professor Fleur's sharp gaze, they meekly obliged.

Ginny wasn't very happy when a couple of kids snickered after Harry explained their pronouns. She glared at them and raised her middle finger, to which Hermione let out a yelp.

Professor Fleur winked at Ginny, and ignored the finger.

Towards the middle of the class, they were talking about the gender divide, when one kid said something really transphobic, directed at Harry. Professor Fleur just kind of glared at the guy who spoke up. 

Ginny jumped to her feet.

"Want to say that again?" She said in a dangerous voice.

"Ginny." Harry sighed. "I can fight my own battles."

"Really?" Said the guy. Ginny thought his name was Goyle or something weird like that. "I can take you."

Ginny tackled the guy, to Harry's protests, and punched him in the face. 

"Calm Down, everybody!" Professor Fleur shouted in her high-pitched voice.

After a couple minutes of Ginny beating Goyle senseless, Professor Fleur pulled her off Goyle.

"Thank you." She whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny whipped around. Why was this teacher thanking her?

"Both of you, meet me after class. And Harry, you too."

|•|^|•|

"Goyle, that was not an appropriate thing to say." Said the professor after class. Ginny smirked. "Ey am not done. Ginny, that was a beet of an overreaction."

"He deserved it." Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at Goyle.

"So, Ginny, your punishment is to apologize to Goyle."

"What?!" Ginny screeched. Then, she got an idea. "Goyle, I'm sorry you are a small-minded idiot."

"That's not an apology." Said Goyle in a husky voice.

"The Professor never specified what type of apology Ginny had to give." Harry pointed out.

"Goyle, you have to forgo football (soccer) practice for a week."

"What!? She beat me up!"

"You deserved it." Professor Fleur smirked. "Now, leaf." Goyle left.

"Sorry about that." Professor Fleur smiled at Ginny.

"You should be." Ginny whispered.

Professor Fleur chose to ignore that, and turned to Harry. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel more comfortable in my classroom?"

"Not really." Said Harry. They frowned. "Although, is there a place, or a coffee shop, or a smoothie shop, where I can study that is more.. accepting? We room together, and with two other people, and it's loud."

"Yes, actually." Said Professor Fleur. "My partner, Bella, co-runs a coffee shop called _**the Gayblet of Coffee.**_ Bit of a weird name, but really fun place."

"Where is it?" Asked Ginny, intrigued.

Professor Fleur pulled out her phone and showed them a picture of a coffee shop next to a street post.

"Oh, my brother, Bill, works in a coffee shop on that street too!" Said Ginny.

Professor Fleur coughed a little uncomfortably.

|•|^|•|

"Welcome to the Gayblet of Coffee, what can I get you?" Asked a woman with bright purple hair manning the counter.

"A Rainbow latte for me, please." Ginny looked around eagerly.

"And a decaf for me, please." Harry looked at their feet.

"Bella! Lily! A rainbow latte and a decaf!" The purple haired woman shouted.

Two women walked around the corner, one carrying the two cups of coffee, and the other walking up to the purple haired woman, and throwing her arms around the other woman.

But Harry was not looking at the beautiful latte art. He was looking at the woman with her arms wrapped around the purple haired woman. "Mom?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"

And Ginny was looking at the other woman. She had red hair, like Ginny, and was wearing a nametag that said "Bella." 

Bella had a tattoo right above her left ankle, of a flower. The same design and place Ginny's brother Bill had one.

"Bill?" Ginny asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to cecil_the_dragon for beta-ing this chapter.
> 
> If you want to leave kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions, millions of dollars, by all means, go ahead!


	11. Life just got a li’l’ bit weirder (Ginny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is an embarrassing mom and Bella has the memory of a goldfish. Harry (in Ginny’s eyes, at least) screws up hugely.

After Lily and Bill(?)’s shifts were over, they sat in a nook at the back of the coffee shop with Harry and Ginny.

~~~~

“So then, we went back to her flat and started.. you know.. doing it-“

“Mum!” Harry exclaimed. “For the last time, none of us care about how you found out you were bisexual and polyamorous. I care about why the hell I never knew!”

“Well, your father and I thought it would be easier for you if you didn’t know we were going on dates and sleeping wi-“

“Just stop, Mum. I think I understand.”

As Harry put his head in his hands from sheer embarrassment, Ginny cut in. “Bill, why didn’t you ever tell me you were trans!?”

“I prefer Bella, and she/her pronouns. And, well, I only figured it out a couple years ago, and I wanted to wait until pride month to come out but.. I forgot, then I forgot the next year too, then I realized you’d think I didn’t trust you if I hadn’t told you after two years and.. here we are.”

“You.. you forgot for an entire month? Twice!?”

“I have a bad memory, okay?” 

Ginny sighed. “Are you planning on getting surgery and stuff?”

”I’ve been saving up.”

”How did you expect me not to notice you suddenly having breasts!?”

”Well.. I was going to cross that bridge when I came to it.”

”Sometimes I wonder how you got into university,” Ginny told Bella, rolling her eyes.

“Shut up.”

Harry chugged the rest of his decaf americano and stood up. “Um, we really should be going now. Right, Ginny?”

Ginny looked up at him. “But- oh. Um, yeah, we.. we’re going to meet our roommates for coffee.”

“Ha, two coffee dates in a row. Funny, isn’t it,” Harry told them.

Harry pulled Ginny out of the shop by her wrist. “Bye Mrs. Potter, bye Bella,” Ginny managed to tell them before being whisked away.

Harry took a sigh of relief after they got out of the shop. “My mum is so embarrassing.”

”The only reason anyone else noticed how embarrassing she was being was because you were being annoyed by her _very_ loudly,” Ginny retorted.

”I can’t always control the volume of what’s coming out of my mouth okay? I’m sorry.”

Ginny sighed. Harry could be a bit.. neurotic? Weird? Sensitive?

“It’s fine. I think our next class is our first- no- _second_ class together, though. Intro to Biology.” 

“Ooh, I loved bio in high school. It sounds fun,” Harry replied.

~~~~

It was very much not fun. They had similar pronoun-related issues, as in Gender Studies, but at least this time Ginny couldn’t tackle anyone because they were in a lecture hall (Ginny may have slipped a threatening note in someone’s bag after class, however).

The main problem, for Ginny at least, was that the professor had a lisp. Ginny wasn’t annoyed by lisps, she knew that people couldn’t really help it and it was just an example of human diversity, not something people should be made fun of for. However, in front of Ginny sat two boys who were making fun of the professor’s lisp, very loudly.

She had two problems with this. One, they were being jerks, and two, she could barely hear the professor. She decided to take a page out of Harry’s book and ignore them. Ginny glanced at Harry, who was on the other side of the lecture hall in the back row, the same row as her. He was looking at his phone under his desk.

She decided to try to distract herself from the jerks in front of her by trying to guess what Harry was doing. Probably playing a stupid game like Angry Birds or something. She looked at Harry again. He was smiling at his phone? He was smiling at Angry Birds?

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Harry had texted her. She opened the messages app and saw the screenshot Harry sent. It was a screenshot of something Draco had texted him.

_hey harry_

_i know you’re in class rn but that’s kinda the point_

_i like you_

_in like a romantic way_

_lol i fricken suck at this_

_goddamnit this was a bad idea_

_don’t tell anyone?_

_and pls don’t hate me?_

Ginny smirked. _Yes, these idiots have finally realized they like each other!_

Then she saw what Harry had written back.

_sorry draco_

i _don’t like you that way, but we can still be friends_

Ginny gaped at her phone. “Mth. Weathly, pleath pay attention to the lethon,” the teacher yelled at her. She turned bright red. “Sorry, Mr. Smiths.”

Luckily, everyone forgot quickly, as a few other people had already been yelled at for looking at their phones. Somehow, not Harry, though. 

Ginny texted back:

_wtf!? why didn’t u tell him you like him!?_

Ginny waited for an answer from Harry.

_why do u care so much?_

_and i’m kinda overwhelmed with starting college rn_

_maybe once i get used to it i’ll tell him but i don’t have the mental capacity for dating rn_

Ginny glared at Harry.

_you have a huge crush on him!? wtf!?_

She could feel Harry rolling his eyes across the lecture hall.

_i’m gonna tell him later, ok? chill._

_i’m not like this with you and luna._

Ginny typed furiously.

_luna doesn’t flippin like me!_

She got another message from Harry.

_s u r e.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that!


	12. Glory and Gore (Ginny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets a little dark.
> 
> There is some violence in this chapter, someone gets shot at a gay bar.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: shootings, hospitals, blood, mild swearing
> 
> It's not too bad, but still.
> 
> Title from Lorde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this.
> 
> Edit: Sorry, I accidentally clicked on chapter 12 to edit instead of the chapter 13 draft I’m working on. This was completely written by Ginny_Lovegood. -Cecil

Ginny was at the coffee shop when she got the call. She was catching up with Bella and Fleur, around 10 pm.

"So, that eez how we met." Fleur finished.

"Cool!" Said Ginny, when she felt something vibrating in her pocket. "Sorry, I gotta take this. What if this is the hospital or something?" She joked.

"Hello?" Said a voice on the other end of the line. It sounded female, and very monotonous. "Is this Ginerva Weasley?" Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

"Yeah?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you know a Ms. Luna Lovegood?" 

"Yes. She's the best! " Ginny gushed, thinking about the way Luna's blonde hair curled, and her blue eyes-

"She has been shot."

&-&

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod. You aren't serious are you?" Ginny's voice jumped up a pitch.

"Yeah. There was a shooting at Azul Rosa, the bar."

"Is she alright?" Ginny said, feeling faint.

"We don't know yet. A guy with a gun came into Azul Rosa, and fired a bunch of bullets while saying gay slurs." Somehow the receptionist remained calm.

"Where is she? Can she have visitors?"

"We are just trying to get her stabilized at the time being. Why don't you drive over. She's at Hogwarts Medical Bay. Ask for her-"

"I'll be there in less than ten minutes."

&-&

Ginny closed her phone and looked frantically at Fleur and Bella, who had only heard half of the conversation.

"Bella, do you have a car?" 

Bella shook her head. " I mean, I do, but someone's borrowing it."

"Fleur? Anyone?" Ginny glanced around frantically. 

Tonks smiled and walked out of the staff room.

"I do. Where do you want to go?" 

&-&

"Here we are. Do you need anything?" Tonks asked, as they pulled up outside the hospital.

Ginny shook her head, red curls bouncing. "I don't think so- wait, could you get Harry's number from his mom and call them and Draco?"

Ginny ran in.

"Hello." Said the same voice from the phone call.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. Where's Luna?" She panted.

"You can't see her for a little while, she needs to be stabilized. And we need to clean her up so she doesn't look like-" 

" I don't care what she goddamn looks like! Luna is dying in there, can't she just see a friendly face?"

"Calm down, Miss. Weasley. Right now, even if you wanted to, you couldn't see her. Only spouses and family can see the patients."

"I'm her fiancée." Said Ginny without thinking.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Inquired the receptionist.

"Uh.." Ginny tried to come up with a believable excuse. "Because she just got shot at a bar for being gay, so I don't want anything else to happen." Good, that sounded true.

The receptionist looked out over her glasses. "I understand. If my wife was in the hospital, I'd be freaking out. But we don't discriminate here." The receptionist pounded some keys on the ancient computer in front of her.

"Thanks. When can I see her?" Ginny asked.

"When the doctor says so. Is she going to take your last name?" The receptionist seemed genuinely interested.

"Uh." Ginny tried to come up with a convincing lie. "She says we can decide when we set the date. Right now, uh, we think it will be sometime in-" Ginny glanced at the discarded 1984 calendar behind the desk, probably placed there by the receptionist before the one in front of her, who looked about 30 with brown hair and green eyes. "July."

"So, about 9 months?" Said the receptionist. "Huh." 

A woman carrying a clipboard walked into the room. She had dark skin and a ponytail.

"Ginerva Weasley! Your fiancée is available for visitation. Please proceed to room 5."

"Good luck!" Said the receptionist as Ginny walked down the hallway.

"In here." Said the woman with a ponytail, pointing to a room. Ginny walked in, and saw Luna hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"My... baby!" She said, throwing her arms around Luna.

"I'll give you two lovebirds a minute. Call us if anything happens." Said the ponytail woman, dragging some nurses out of the room.

"Lovebirds?" Asked Luna, smiling then wincing and grabbing her side.

"We are engaged. I needed to see you Luna, because I need to tell you something. I'm in love with you, so don't go dying on me ever again. I'm not fucking kidding, if you get shot again, I'll kill you. Because I love you, more than friends." Said Ginny in one breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles evily*
> 
> Please leave comments/kudos/bookmarks/subscriptions/orphans with lightning bolt scars!


	13. the adventures of grumpy boy and stoned boy (Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco get to the hospital. Draco’s just a li’l’ bit high, and maybe a bit tipsy too. Harry is grumpy and just wants to sleep in a damn bed.
> 
> Or: My slightly alarming amount of medical knowledge finally pays off.
> 
> Trigger warning for mild swearing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mild swearing! Stay safe!

“She was hit in the colon, and it caused an infection in the peritoneum. We have her on tazobactam and piperacillin for the infection, and we’ve scheduled a surgery at 7 am to repair the colon rupture. She was also hit in the lung, and she had a hemothorax and pneumothorax. We’ve inserted a chest tube to drain the air and blood.” The doctor ran a hand through her hair and left. 

Everyone looked at the nurse. He sighed. “Sorry, Dr. Kramer can be a bit abrupt when she leaves. What she means is, the bullet punctured Luna’s colon, and her peritoneum, which is sort of like a sac around your abdominal organs, is infected. Luna’s on antibiotics for the infection and tomorrow morning the rupture in her colon will be repaired. When she got hit in the lung, blood and air leaked into the chest cavity, so she has a chest drain that’s draining all that air and blood out of her chest.”

”Well, thank you, Mr... nurse guy, thank you.” Draco winked. “What would it take to get your number, fine sir?”

The nurse rolled his eyes. “Is he always like this?”

Ginny winced. “Sorry, he was at a nightclub right before he came here.” 

Draco reached up and touched the nurse’s cornrows. “You know, your hair is so-oooo pretty.”

The nurse took Draco’s hand off his head. “Buddy, I think you need some sleep. Bye, guys.”

The nurse waved to them before leaving.

Ginny sighed. She’d had a harrowing few hours. It had taken a while, but Luna’s condition had stabilized, and Harry and Draco were allowed in. She regretted the decision of letting Draco in though, he’d hit on every nurse who came in. 

Harry sighed too. He’d woken up to a rather alarming event, but now that he’d gotten down off the adrenaline high he just wanted to sleep. 

Ginny sat on Luna’s bed. “Well, I’m sleeping right here with my ‘fiancé’,” Ginny told them, using air quotes. Luna had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and Ginny was starting to envy her sleep.

”I need a little snack,” Harry told Draco and Ginny, “then I’m going to try to find an empty hospital room so I can get some good goddamn sleep.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “You’re just gonna sleep in a random hospital bed?”

Harry followed suit and raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to argue with me right now?”

Ginny sighed. “Whatever. But get _him_ out of here,” she said, pointing to Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

-~-~-

“This is the last crisp I’m giving you, Draco.”   
  
“Whyyy!?”

”I bought these amazing sour cream and onion crisps with my own money, and I won’t have you eating any more.”

Draco crossed his arms. “Finnnne.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a second. “I think our best bet is the cancer ward, because they wear normal clothes there and we don’t have to ‘look sick’.”   
  
Harry glanced around. “I’m going to go ask that guy where oncology is, ok? Stay right here,” Harry told Draco, pointing to a doctor.

Harry went over to the man. “Hello, sir, do you know where oncology is?”   
  
The man pointed down the hall. “Down there and to the right.”

”Thank you, doctor.”

Harry took Draco by the wrist and started pulling him down the hall. Draco pulled the opposite direction. “Can’t we get a hot dog or something in the cafeteria? I’m hungry!”   
  
“Of course you are, you’re stoned. Fine, take the crisps,” Harry said, sighing and handing Draco the bag of crisps.

”Yay!”

Harry rolled his eyes and kept dragging Draco down the hall.

-~-~-

After what had seemed like hours (but was really about ten minutes) they’d gotten to the oncology ward and started looking for rooms. 

“That room is empry.”

”Empry?” Harry asked.

”What don’t you understand about the word empty?”

”You didn’t say ‘empty’, you said- never mind.” Harry peeked in the door of the hospital room. “Yes! All clear,” Harry told Draco. Draco bounded in the room and flopped down on the bed.   
  
“You’re gonna go to bed in skinny jeans and a button down?” Harry asked.

“Good point,” Draco responded before kicking off his shoes and taking off his jeans. He threw his jeans against the wall, then unbuttoned his shirt and threw that at the wall too.

Draco did a vague hand flap gesture. “Can you shut off the... what’s it called.. the lights? Shut off the lights?” Harry turned the lights off. He looked at Draco in the dark, wearing only his boxers, and opted to keep his t-shirt and pajama pants on. 

“What’re you doing? I thought you wanted to sleep? C’mon,” Draco said, watching Harry just standing there doing nothing.

“Um, yeah, I’m coming.”   
  
Harry gingerly sat on the side of the bed and took off his shoes. He took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand, then laid down in the bed, pulling the sheets over himself. Draco rolled onto his stomach and swung an arm over Harry’s chest. Harry tried to ignore the sensation of Draco’s arm on his chest, and after a few minutes they both drifted off to sleep.

-~-~-

Unsurprisingly, considering Draco was probably hungover, Harry was the only one who woke up when the nurse came into the hospital room.   
  
“Um, hi,” the nurse said, a bit of confusion in their tone. 

“Hey,” Harry said on impulse, before starting to remember the events of the night before.

”So, why are you guys here? I didn’t know we had any new patients.”

“Um, I’m a transfer. And this,” he said, pointing to Draco, “is my boyfriend.”   
  
Harry was a bit impressed with himself. He was usually a terrible liar, but under pressure he was great. 

“Um, okay. I’ll see if I can find your doctor. Press the call button if you need anything. Bye.”

Harry stared at the nurse as they left. Maybe Ginny was right, and this wasn’t a good idea after all.

-~-~-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that they would have immediately repaired the rupture in her colon when she got to the hospital, but it’s gonna be performed the next day so that Ginny_Lovegood can write about the surgery and get as much angst as possible out of the situation, because I know she loves some good angst.  
> Also, I know she’d be in the ICU for lung trauma like that, but pLoT, so let’s have her somehow be allowed visitors.


	14. Confessions and The Surgery (Ginny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know anything about medical stuff, that's Cec's department, so sorry if I screw up any ~important~ medical things.

Ginny started pacing the waiting room. After her heart felt confession to Luna, before Luna could say anything, three doctors ran in and started preparing Luna for surgery. Then, Luna had fallen asleep, and now she was in surgery.

Ginny opened up her phone and tried to call Harry again. 

"This is Harry, I'm probably avoiding you, so... I mean, you _**can**_ leave a message if you want, but you could hang up, but let's say, hypothetically, you want to leave a message, yeah? Then say something after the beep. Who are we anyway, and do our future selves even exist? Do I even exist now? After right now, does the past fall away, leaving no bridges to get back to it? Anyway, leave a message after the beep." Harry's voice said through the phone.

"You idiot, I told Luna I loved her, she didn't respond, and now she's in surgery. I could use some emotional support, y'know. Can you and your not-a-boyfriend get your sorry butts over here before she gets out of surgery?" Said Ginny, practically screaming into the phone. 

A woman holding a two-year-old's hand gave Ginny a glare. Ginny smiled apologetically.

Suddenly a nurse, the one with the cornrows, came into the room. "I'm looking for a... Ms. Ginerva Weasley?"

Ginny hopped up from her seat. "That's me, do you have any news on Luna?"

"Ms. Lovegood is still in surgery. There have been some complications, do you know if she has any preexisting conditions?"

"Ohmigod, is she okay?" Ginny ran over to the nurse.

"Please answer my question."

"Uh.." said Ginny, looking at the ceiling. Then she remembered that they were going to be married, and it wouldn't make much sense if she didn't know her wife-to-be's medical information. "I think she mentioned mild asthma once? She doesn't like to talk about her health."

"Okay, thanks. To answer your question, we don't know if she will make it through the surgery. Right now, we are removing shrapnel, but we might have to leave one of the bullets in. It won't do much harm, but if the shrapnel gets infected-" he made a chopping motion across his neck.

"Oh god." Ginny frowned and turned white.

•π•

Three harrowing hours later, Luna was out of surgery. Ginny practically ran into her hospital room.

"She did really well." Said another nurse, with curly brown hair. Then she winked at Ginny. "You pick them well."

"Thanks." Said Ginny, giggling a little. Luna was going to be okay!

"Gi. Gin." Said Luna. While Ginny had been joking with the nurse, Luna had pulled off the breathing tube, and was now speaking.

Ginny ran over and placed a hand on Luna's forehead. "What is it, Loony?"

Luna smiled at the nickname. "Kiss me."

"What?" Said Ginny, thinking she had misheard Luna.

"I love you too." Said Luna.

Ginny obliged, and the nurse gave them a weird look as they started making out in the ICU.

Luna blushed.

"How are you feeling?" Said Ginny a couple of minutes later.

"Never better." Breathed Luna, looking at Ginny with her piercing blue eyes.

Ginny laughed, and grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and book recommendations!
> 
> I'm genuinely curious too. Is there a difference between me and Cec's writing?


	15. grumpy boy and stoned boy: the sequel (Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry are in a bit of a.. situation. Luckily, they meet someone who’s willing to help.

“Ok, Ginny, they think that I’m a patient and Draco’s my boyfriend. The nurses are all freaking out trying to find my doctor. I just need you to pretend to be my doctor and let me outta here.”

Harry could hear Ginny scoff. “No way, you got yourself into this mess, you’re gonna get yourself out. I’m staying right here with Luna,” she said, her voice breaking up a bit because of the bad connection.

“Pleeaaassee?” Draco asked into the phone.

“No,” Ginny said sharply before hanging up.

“Damn it,” Harry whispered under his breath.

Draco sighed. “You know, this is kinda all your fault.”

”I know it is, ok? Which is why I’m gonna fix this.”

”How are you going to do that?”

Harry averted his eyes. “I don’t know yet. But I know I’m going to get us out of this.”

”We could just.. walk out?”

”You wouldn’t feel bad about leaving the nurses in a state of complete and utter confusion?”

”Um.. no?” Draco replied, raising an eyebrow.

”Well, maybe you should. Right now we need to find someone to pretend to be my doctor.”  
  
“This isn’t an ‘we’ problem, it’s a ‘you’ problem.”

“Well, maybe I can’t fix this all by myself.” Harry rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

Draco’s eyes widened a bit. He hadn’t meant to make Harry upset. “No, I’m sorry. I’m just hungover, honestly. I’m not feeling the best and I took it out on you.”

Harry looked up at him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m probably just all emotional because I’m tired.”

”Well, sorry anyway.”

”Stuff your ‘sorrys’ in a sack,” Harry mumbled, giggling a bit. “My dad always said that.”

Draco smiled. “How about if you buy me an ice cream after this? Then we’re even.”

”K.”

-~-~-

“Wait.. let me get this straight. You need me to pretend to be your doctor? So you can get out? Because you needed a bed and snuck in here?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”   
  
Draco had walked around the hospital looking for someone who was willing to be a fake doctor for them. Luckily, he’d struck up a conversation with the right guy, an older man who went by the name “Dumbledore”. Draco thought he was a bit.. odd, but they needed someone to help, so if he was eccentric so be it.

The man called “Dumbledore” smiled. “Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.” Dumbledore left the room, the ends of his long robe fluttering behind him.

”Um.. sir?” Harry called after him.

Draco shrugged. “He seems like he knows what he’s doing.”

”Are you sure about that?”

”Well.. he’s definitely confident.”

-~-~-

“Just sign the discharge papers, sir, and I’ll let you go on your way. I’m so sorry about the mix-up, the tumor is definitely benign. I’ll have to talk to Stewart and Ming about that screw-up,” Dumbledore told Harry with a wink, while a couple nurses stood in the doorway.

”Thank you so much, doctor,” Harry replied, signing the papers the “doctor” had handed him.

-~-~-

“Stewart and Ming really screwed up, I guess,” Draco said, licking the strawberry ice cream cone Harry bought him.

Luna laughed. “So.. all this happened last night while I was asleep?”

”Yeah, and some this morning while you were in surgery,” Harry replied.

”That guy’s name sounds really familiar,” Ginny remarked. “Where do I know it from?” Ginny had a realization, and sat up in bed from where she was laying with her new girlfriend. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the university’s website. “Oh my god.. this Dumbledore guy is.. the headmaster? You.. you asked the goddamn headmaster to pretend to be a fricking doctor to help you guys?!”  
  
Harry shrugged. “So what? He’s nice, which is reassuring.”

Ginny facepalmed. “What if you run into him again? On campus or something?”

Harry rolled his eyes. He thought Ginny was massively overreacting. Ginny, on the other hand, thought Harry was massively under-reacting.   
  
Draco attempted to diffuse the tension. “We haven’t even heard about how Luna is doing, Harry. So, Luna, Ginny, what’s happened the last few hours?”

“Well, Draco? Remember that little challenge we had? I guess you won,” Luna said, smiling up at Ginny.

”What challenge?” Ginny asked. 

“Well, we were seeing who could prove that the other’s crush liked them,” Draco told Ginny through a mouthful of ice cream. He’d given up on licking and had started just eating it.

Ginny smirked. “Harry, remember our challenge? I win.”

Harry turned bright red and looked at the floor, covering his face with his hands.

”What challenge?” Luna asked, raising an eyebrow after seeing Harry’s reaction.”

”Well, we wanted to see who could start dating our crush first. _I_ started dating Luna before Harry started dating Draco.”  
  
Draco looked at Harry. “But, you said you didn’t like me.”

Harry, still bright red, stared at the floor. “I lied.”

Luna stifled a giggle. Ginny bit her lip to suppress her laughter. These two idiots finally figured it out.

Draco put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “So, are we.. dating now?”

”Erm, can we be in an open relationship?” Harry asked, starting to recover from embarrassment.

Draco smiled. “Yeah, definitely.”

Harry looked at the others. “What now?”

“Do any of you guys have Saturday classes?” Ginny asked.

”No,” everyone responded in unison.

Luna spoke up. “Maybe one of you guys could run down to the coffee shop. We can have a little coffee double date in here.”

Draco smiled. “I like that idea.”

”Me too,” Harry said, face still a little pink.

”Me three,” Ginny agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it? Constructive criticism appreciated. But, you know, just plain criticism isn’t. Good luck in all future endeavors, dear readers. (I’m running out of witty end note phrases)


	16. The Double Date (Ginny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set two weeks after the last chapter, (which I will, knowing me, explain in the first paragraph, but I'm telling you anyway) as Luna can get out of the hospital now (I'm just following Cec's orders).

Two weeks after getting shot, the doctor had decided Luna was in the right shape to go home.

Ginny had walked Luna out, and Draco had carried out all of Luna's possessions.

"Now that I'm out," said Luna, grinning at Ginny, "We can go on that double date."

"Where?" said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"I know just the place." Ginny responded. "It's called the Gayblet of Coffee." 

"Do you have something in your throat?" Draco smiled at Ginny.

"I don't think so, why?" Ginny answered, tugging on Luna's hand.

"Because it sounded like you said _**Gay**_ blet of _**Cough**_ _ing._ "

"Ha. Ha." Ginny, using the hand that wasn't holding Luna's to slug him in the shoulder. Hard.

"What was that for?" Draco yelped.

"I thought you might have something in your throat." Ginny said, opening the hospital's door for Luna and letting it slam on Draco and Harry.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ginny could hear Draco say to Harry, who responded with

"A lot of what Ginny does doesn't **_even make sense."_**

Ginny showed Luna to the parking lot.

"That's a cool car!" Luna said, pointing to a Subaru.

"That's my car, I bought it last week, because Tonks can't drive me to the hospital every time. " Ginny said.

"Why'd you pick it?" Luna said, admiring the paint job.

"Because it's the car for lesbians. I was wondering why that was, and I did some research. Apparently Subaru targeted lesbians in ad campaigns and stuff in the 90's. It's really cool." Ginny then went into a long rant about the aspects of certain cars that appealed to certain demographics.

"I didn't know you liked cars." Luna said, smiling.

"I don't. Well, not really, I just think it's interesting how certain things are stereotypically connected to others." Ginny smiled at Luna. By that point, Draco and Harry had walked up to them.

"Oh no." Harry looked at Luna. "Did you ask her about her Subaru?"

Luna nodded forlornly, to which Ginny gasped and looked offended.

"You guys don't like hearing about my beautiful car, you guys don't have to get into said car and can walk home." Ginny said, unlocking the drivers' seat in her car.

"We could be home already, even if we were walking, if you hadn't stopped to rant about Subaru." Harry groaned.

Ginny rolled her eyes and unlocked the rest of the car.

"Shotgun!" Harry shouted.

"Uh uh." Ginny waggled a finger at Harry. "My beautiful girlfriend gets shotgun." 

Harry rolled his eyes and sat behind Ginny, dragging Draco with him, who shouted "Careful! Careful!" as Harry nearly yanked Luna's schoolwork out of his hands.

****

That night, Luna slept better than she had in years, because Ginny spooned her as she fell asleep.

***

The next morning, Ginny woke up to the smell of pancakes. She felt the empty space next to her and groaned.

She threw the Minnesota Hockey sweatshirt her grandparents had gifted her over her pjs- sweatpants and a tee shirt- and went to go see what was cooking.

"Whatcha making?" Ginny reached the kitchen.

"Pancakes, from scratch." Luna giggled. "We're having a lot of pancakes lately."

"I'm not complaining." Ginny rubbed her eyes.

A couple minutes later, Draco and Harry stumbled out of their respective bedrooms. Harry explained she/her for today as Luna flipped the pancakes.

Then they dug in.

"No school today!" Ginny cheered. "Woop woop!"

Luna chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Draco joined in the cheering.

Harry rolled her eyes.

"Can we go to that place you were talking about?" Draco asked.

"The _Gay **blet of Coffee?"**_ Ginny inquired. Draco nodded.

"It's a date." Luna joked.

**

"Ginny! Harry!" Tonks said as they walked into the Gayblet of Coffee. "Who's this?" She pointed at Draco and Luna.

"This is Luna, the girl I was telling you about? The one in the hospital?" Ginny explained.

"The one you had a crush on- ohhh." Tonks said. "Ignore everything I say." She said to Luna.

"It's ok." Luna kissed Ginny's cheek. "We're dating, actually."

"Ginny!" Tonks said, pretending to be offended. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never came up." Ginny blushed and looked at her feet.

"Was it because Ginny was too busy talking about how soft Luna's hair was, and how pretty Luna's eyes were and how smart Luna was-" Harry said as Ginny glared at her.

"Please Shut Up." Ginny continued to glare at Harry.

"You really said all that stuff?" Luna watched Ginny's blush reach new heights.

"She did." Draco said.

"To anyone who would listen." Tonks added.

"I think it's cute." Luna said as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"What would you like to order?" Tonks asked.

"Um." Ginny looked at the menu, then looked at Luna. "Oh! By the way, this is Tonks, and Tonks? This guy is Harry's boyfriend, Draco."

"Nice to meet you both." Tonks winked at Ginny. "Now, what do you want to order?"

"Two hot chocolates." Luna said.

"Aww. I need caffeine." Ginny groaned.

"It'll be good for you." Luna said.

"All right." Ginny grabbed Luna's hand.

Harry rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Lovebirds."

"I know, right?" Tonks winked again, but she became similar when Lily came out a couple minutes later with the hot chocolates, a latte for Harry, and a decaf for Draco.

"This is my mom." Harry introduced Lily. "She's in an open relationship too."

"All four of you guys?" asked Lily. "I did not see that coming."

"No." Luna said, laughing. "Just Draco and Harry."

They had lots of fun, laughing and talking and making fun of Ginny and Luna.

"All in all, a great date." Said Luna as she and Ginny got into bed. Ginny muttered agreement as the sky turned to night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos/tell us what you ~REALLY~ think/bookmark/subscribe/publish a biography of our lives.


	17. Hiatus Announcement

Hey Everyone,

  
We are very sorry, but life is getting really hectic.

We are going to put this on hiatus for a couple of weeks.

Don't worry, this isn't complete abandonment, this is just us taking a couple of mental health weeks!

Feel free to leave comments, we will still respond!

-cecil_the_dragon and Ginny_Lovegood


	18. Backwards: Part One (Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot I’ve seen a few times with genderfluid characters, but this time the genderfluid character is narrating. You’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back after our hiatus! Maybe you didn’t even notice the hiatus! I hope you like this!

Harry sipped her caramel Frappuccino, feeling very happy with her new pixie-esque haircut. She was scrolling through Instagram when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

”Hello, miss? Can I sit with you?” they asked in a vaguely southern American accent.

Harry nodded, taken aback by the interruption. “Um, sure, yeah. Café’s a bit crowded today, I guess.”

The person smiled and sat down.

”What’s your name?”

”Harry. She/her pronouns.”

”Link. Well, it’s short for Lincoln. But call me Link. He/him.”

Harry smiled. “Link’s a good name. Are you American?” she asked, hoping she was right.

”Was it that obvious? Well, yeah, I’m from LA. I’m here visiting with my wife and kids.”

”Why’d you come here? It isn’t exactly a hot tourist spot.”  
  
Link laughed a bit at that. “Yeah, no, it isn’t. My best friend is Scottish, and he’s just.. really into being Scottish. He was gonna take a trip here, but a family emergency thing came up.”

“Aw, well, I hope he’s doing alright,” Harry told him, pocketing her phone.

”Oh, not that kind of family emergency. It was a pop-up wedding,” Link reassured her. “Anyway, yeah, I borrowed the tickets, fast-forward a week, and here we are in Scotland.”

“I’d never do a pop-up wedding, I’d be worried people would be upset about the short notice,” Harry told him.

”Eh, it depends how far away you live from people, I guess.”

They talked for a while about the ethics of pop-up weddings, until Link had to leave.

”Sorry, Harry, my friend had a tour of the college scheduled. Apparently his great-great-great-great grandpa’s ex-wife’s father founded it or something. So, yeah, I gotta go on the tour, not waste my friend’s money. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Harry told him.

After Link stood up from the table and started leaving the café, Harry pulled out her phone again and continued scrolling through Instagram, sipping her Frappuccino.

A few days later, Harry sat in the same booth at the café, drinking a caramel Frappuccino again, but this time with extra whipped cream. He’d decided over the last couple days that whoever invented whipped cream ought to be worshipped.

He saw Link again and waved him over, as the café was crowded again. 

Link sat down across from Harry and furrowed his eyebrows. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

”Yeah, we talked in this same café, not too long ago. The name’s Link, right?”

”Yeah, I’m Link. I guess we have met. Sorry, I’ve been meeting so many people here, I hardly remember any of them. What’s your name?”

”Harry.”

”Huh. Cool. What else do you know about me?”

”Well.. you’re from.. LA? Yeah, LA, I think.” Link nodded. “Spot on.” Harry smiled. “Your friend went to a big event and gave you the tickets?”

Link nodded again. “Out of context you’d seem like a psychic. I guess I’ve been telling the whole story of why I’m here to everyone. A tour director, a cab driver, this random girl I met in a café a few days back.”

Harry barely could contain his excitement that he had a) passed as female and b) he could probably figure out a way to screw with this guy by pretending to be two separate people. He just needed to figure out how to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored, so I decided to have one of my favorite YouTubers make a cameo in this. I hope you liked this, because after the next chapter there’s gonna be a part two.


	19. Coffee Lessons Part One (Luna)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! And better than ever... (Not really...)
> 
> A few quick announcements:
> 
> Just want to say: we do not agree with J. K.'s recent statements at all!
> 
> Sorry it took so long for us to update! We should get back into the regular posting schedule soon! 
> 
> This chapter is just fluff, but I do have an idea for an actual storyline, so you can look forward to that!

"Ginny!" Luna whisper-shouted as Ginny started to drool on her face.

"What?" Ginny replied sleepily.

"Wake up! You're drooling on me!" Luna complained. "And you stole the blanket."

"Are you sure you aren't the one drooling?" Ginny said, inspecting Luna's pillow.

"No, you were drooling on my face."

"Mm-Hm." Ginny raised her eyebrows as Luna shoved her onto the floor. "What was that for?"

"Go make coffee." Luna responded. "I'm going to get some sleep."

***

"Trouble in Paradise?" Harry asked as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Ginny struggling with the coffee maker rather than sleeping.

"Oh, be quiet and help me make Lu some coffee." Ginny said as steam came out of coffee machine.

"I don't think that coffee maker is... still... usable."

"I'm sorry, Smarty-pants. What _**should**_ I do?"

"Go to a coffee shop and get some coffee."

***

"What happened here?" Draco questioned as he walked into the kitchen. Harry, Luna, and Ginny were drinking coffee, sitting around the kitchen table, and staring at the broken coffee pot in silence.

"You don't even want to know." Harry got up and kissed Draco.

"...Let me guess. This was Luna, wasn't it?" Draco grabbed a mug of coffee with the "Gayblet of Coffee" logo.

"Ginny, actually." Harry sipped her coffee.

"Ha. Luna does the same thing. I think we need to teach them how to make coffee." Draco eyed the girls.

"That's ridiculous!" Ginny protested." I got coffee in the end, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you broke our only coffee pot." Draco glared at the offending roommate.

"And the coffee machine." Luna giggled.

"And three cups." Harry added.

"Everyone makes mistakes!" Ginny frowned. "Besides, I cleaned up the mugs and bought some from the Gayblet."

"That makes it so much better." Draco said sarcastically, looking at his nails.

"I love you anyway." Luna blushed as she jumped onto Ginny's lap.

"I love you too." Ginny, also blushing, kissed Luna as Harry and Draco started to groan.

"Stop it! We are right here!" Harry shouted as Draco said "Get a room!"

"Grow up!" Ginny replied, kissing Luna again. 

***

Harry scrolled through her contacts.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I know this guy, Tom Riddle. He makes YouTube videos, and I thought it would be funny if we got Ginny and Luna to learn how to make coffee on his channel. Besides, he owes me one." Harry said as she found Tom's contact. 

***

"Tom!"

**"Harry?"**

"Can you do me a favour?"

**"Well... "**

"I'm sure your followers would be happy to hear about the lion incident." Tom was hilariously afraid of tigers, lions, and cats in general. Harry had taken him to the Godric Griffindor lion and big cat circus a year or so ago, and had filmed Tom's comical reaction.

**"Okay, what do you want?"**

"I want a YouTube video in three days. "

**"...blackmail? Really?"**

" Just do it, Tom."

**"...fine."**


	20. ACAB (Draco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have a conversation about Harry’s career choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A li’l thing while I figure out my next chapter, with Harry and Link. Based on current events, but without coronavirus and assuming the movement to defund/abolish the police is in the same stage it is now.
> 
> TW for a mention of suicide.

Draco smiled, seeing Harry in the coffee shop. He ran over to the table where Harry sat. “Har! Do you like my new jacket?”

Draco spun around, wearing a jean jacket covered in pins and patches. “This girl, super cute by the way, gave me this jacket! She told me she had a crush on me and that she made it for me in sewing class. We’re goin’ on a date tonight. Do you like it?”

Harry smiled. “She did a good job. You got the queer anarchist flag, BLM,” Harry said, naming the patches on his jacket. “the gay flag with the li’l’ pink stripe, queer flag, Michael Scott, Welcome to Night Vale,...ACAB.”

Draco grimaced. “Sorry.”

Harry took a deep breath. “It’s ok. I mean, it makes sense, what with George Floyd and such.”

Draco sat down across from Harry. They sat in silence for a while, before Draco spoke up again. “Have you ever considered that.. being a police officer might not be super sustainable? Because, like, there’s all these organizations working to defund cops, and stuff.”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about switching to.. this is kinda stupid, but I’ve been thinking about switching to film.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “No, that’s so cool. You could be like Steven Spielberg!”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, maybe I could be. But.. I don’t know. I.. I wanted to be a police officer for a long time, like, a long long time. I wanted to do stuff like, save people from committing suicide and stuff.”

“But, like, what if the funding for law enforcement went towards mental health care and financial aid and stuff instead? Eliminate the need for officers in the first place.”

Harry sighed. “Well, I kinda think that would be good too, but.. with the way things are going right now, I don’t know if that’s happening soon. Besides, I know not to shoot someone in the middle of a delusion or whatever crap cops are doing to mentally ill people now. I could be, like, a good influence on the other police officers.”

”Yeah, maybe. Um, honestly, I don’t really feel like I should be a part of this, you making a big life-altering choice,” Draco said, putting his hands up. “I.. I’m just gonna go get a latte, then we can talk about something else, maybe? I just.. sorry.”

Draco stood up and left, going to the counter to get a latte. When he came back, he had a latte and Bella in tow.   
  
Bella smiled. “Hi, Har. I’m on my break, so I won’t be able to talk to you guys long. Better to talk to someone than sit around scrolling through Twitter on my break, though.”  
  
“Hey, Bella,” Harry greeted. “‘Nouns today?” Bella asked.

“They/them. How are things going here, at the café?”

Bella shrugged. “No different than usual. How about you guys? How are classes?”

Draco winked at Harry, presumably signaling them to seek guidance about the potential switching of their major.

Harry decided it was probably best to talk to someone about it. “Well, um, I’ve been considering switching my major. To film.”

Bella smiled. “Film. That actually sounds like a super cool major. But, um, why are you switching?”

”Well, I was on the university’s police academy track thingy, but with defunding the police and stuff, it might not be a good idea.”

“Yeah, maybe not. If you want, I kinda know the headmaster. I can probably help you switch a helluva lot faster. We could go down to his office right now, I could arrange for my break to be longer.

Harry grinned. “Well, um, that sounds cool, but I had a weird run-in with the headmaster a while back, maybe you could go talk to him without me? And um, tell him that I might change my mind. Y’know, this is kinda a big deal to me.”

Bella sighed. “Yeah, fine. But you’ll still need to talk to him later, ok? He’s not gonna just go off my word that some kid is changing their major and possibly the course of their life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry that this chapter took so long, I’m a master procrastinator 😅. Also, by the way, I’m fully a supporter of ACAB, I just thought we needed to address Harry’s career choice. We like comments, so, y’know, if you have a comment, leave one.


	21. Coffee Lessons Part Two (Luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... coffee lessons... yeah... this is a really bad idea.
> 
> In my defense, I needed to introduce Tom Riddle somehow! :)
> 
> This chapter is basically Tom being a jerk and/or flirting with Ginny, and Luna getting mad at him...and they finally learn to make coffee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back in the schedule of updating rather regularly- once every two days or so,- please sit back, relax, and enjoy!

"Wait, where are we going?" Ginny asked. "This blindfold is starting to hurt my eyes."

"Smile for the camera!" Harry pulled Ginny's blindfold off as Draco tugged Luna's off, still wearing the jacket. They were in a small room with three director-style chairs, a huge camera, and a coffee machine sitting on the table. There was a lanky boy sitting in one of the chairs, with floppy dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. 

"What are we doing? Who is this?" Ginny questioned skeptically.

"This is-" Harry started before Luna cut them off with a strangled scream.

"It's TOM RIDDLE! THE TOM RIDDLE!" She shouted.

"...you like this guy?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? Whether I like him or not, he is a huge hit. It's even catching on in America! How do you not know who he is?" Luna frowned at her clearly incompetent girlfriend. 

"Yeah, how do you not know who I am?" Tom Riddle got up and placed his hand on Ginny's face.

Luna glared at Tom. She was so excited to meet Tom Riddle... and then, well, this happened.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"I'm Ginny." Ginny smiled at Tom. "And this is Luna."

"Her girlfriend." Luna added.

Tom whispered something under his breath to Ginny which Luna could barely make out, it sounded kind of like "Not for long." 

Ginny started laughing. "He's such a joker!" 

"Was I joking?" Tom replied, touching Ginny's hair. Draco and Luna shifted uncomfortably.

"Are his YouTube videos any good?" Ginny asked, walking away from Tom and putting her head on Luna's shoulder.

"Not the best. I think the four of us could do better with a phone, a camera, and a couch." Luna didn't want to admit it, but the videos were actually pretty good.

"Luna! Be nice to Tom!" Ginny glared at the blonde.

"What? I was just joking around! Like Tom! You seem to like him!" 

"Luna..." Ginny said, sounding very tired. She grabbed Luna and pulled into the corner. "Listen. I love you-" Luna blushed. "-but you can't go around making fun of people."

"He literally said 'not for long' when you introduced me as you girlfriend!"

"He was joking! Besides, maybe he thought we would be getting married or something."

"Really, Ginny? Married?" Luna raised both her eyebrows.

"I don't know! It was just a stupid joke! Besides, Tom seems really cool. Please don't mess this up!"

"I'm sorry, Gin." Luna said, kissing Ginny. "I'll try harder to... be nice to that idiot."

***

"Hello." Tom started in the unfeeling way only Tom could achieve- clipped sentences and no emotion. "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. This is my YouTube channel. Today we have a couple guests. The beautiful Ginny-" Ginny laughed and waved at the camera. " -and the slightly less beautiful Luna." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend." Ginny replied jokingly.

"But for how long?" Tom flashed the whites of his teeth.

"You are hilarious!" Ginny laughed.

"Hilarious isn't the word I would use." Luna muttered.

"And we also have Harry and Draco with us here today. How are you doing?" Tom asked as Harry and Draco came into the frame.

"Good thanks!" Harry said.

"Care to explain why Luna and Ginny are here today?"

"Ginny completely SMASHED our coffee machine when attempting to make coffee. Neither of them can make coffee at all." Harry answered.

"Alright." Tom got up and walked behind the director's chairs. Luna noticed where a coffee machine was before, there was a coffee machine-sized lump under a blanket. Tom threw off the blanket to reveal the coffee machine, which was a very fancy automatic machine case covered in stickers that said stuff like "Tom Riddle 4ever" and had pictures of Tom's face. 

Tom pushed a button, and the case opened to reveal a coffee machine with green flames and snakes painted in the side of it.

"I want you guys to have this." He said, in a voice that was still unfeeling.

"We couldn't possibly!" Ginny looked at the machine. It really was beautiful. 

"Fortunately, this is an automatic coffee machine." Tom said, purposely ignoring Ginny. "So you can't break it."

Luna made a noise as she looked at the coffee machine.

"But it would be rather... anticlimactic if we didn't teach you how to make coffee. So... BELLATRIX!" Tom's assistant walked into the room with a normal coffee machine, and set it down next to the fancy machine.

"Hi Bellatrix." Luna said. Bellatrix waved, her long hair swinging as she walked out of the room.

"This is my personal coffee machine. We will learn how to make coffee."

***

"You pour the ground coffee in there." Tom said, putting his hand over Ginny's. "Then, you pour water in there. Then you push that button. It's really not the hard. How did you almost burn down you kitchen doing that?"

"I didn't 'almost burn down the kitchen'! There was smoke coming out of the coffee machine. That's all."

"I was talking to Luna, actually. Apparently, you 'attempted to burn down the kitchen' with a coffee machine?"

"It was an accident."

***

"That's all. Once again, I am Tom Marvolo Riddle and this is Ginny."

"I'm here too!" Luna stammered. 

***

Luna sulked all the way to the car.

"It was really hard to be angry at someone when they are so adorable." Luna thought as Ginny fell asleep on her shoulder. "Maybe I just misinterpreted Tom's friendliness as flirting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I couldn't find out what colour Tom Riddle's eyes were, so I found a picture of the actor, and they looked blue enough. Then I decided this was ~my~ Tom and he could have "piercing blue eyes" if I wanted! :)
> 
> And, on a non-FGAWTFT related note, I second what Cecil said at the end of the last chapter.
> 
> BLM.


End file.
